undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead = Meme
Beyond The Dead is an story by X3picWarfareX That will consist of only 50 issues. boy hell nah, i aint rebooting this shit. ITS CALLED APRIL FOOLS FOR A REASON LOSERS. vFUCK THIS SHIT STORY. Synopsis Thanks for reading! This series is moving a slow pace right now. The journey starts off with Lionell Irvin, a 24- year old college student, in Nashville Tennessee. He will travel to various places, along with his cousin Paxtan and his many other friends.Lionell will have to learn the responsibilitys of being a leader, and what the pros and cons are. He will have to witness many good and ugly events. He will meet many bad and many good people. But only way to do this, is he will have to learn the Biters are not the only ones to worry about, it is those Beyond The Dead. 'Characters ' ''Beyond The Dead Characters Beyond The Dead Characters (NO SPOILERS) - SEE ONLY THE ACTORS 'Issues '''Volume 1 Issue 1 - Getting To Know What Is Going On Issue 2 -'' Aware of Those Beyond The Dead'' Issue 3 -'' You Deserve to Live'' Issue 4 -'' Making Friends'' Issue 5 - Keep Pushing On Issue 6 -'' Horse Capitol of The World '' 'Volume 2' Issue 7 - Beer In A Apocalyptic World ' '''Issue 8 - The 4 Musketeers - 4/12/13'' Issue 9'' - Visiting Family - 4/14/13'' Issue 10' - ''Refreshing Love - 4/18/13' '''Issue 11' - ''Beer Is Good '' - ''4/21/13'' Issue 12' - ''Letting You Go '' - 4/24/13'' '''Volume 3 Issue 13' - ''Central High - 4/24/13' '''Issue 14' - ''Rebel - 4/27/13'' Issue 15' - ''Hit & Run - 4/28/13' '''Issue 16' - ''Pursuit of Happiness - 4/30/13'' Issue 17' -[http://undeadfanstories.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_The_Dead/_Issue_17 ''Trust - 5/3/13] ' '''Issue 18' - ''Falling - 5/9/13'' 'Volume 4' Issue 19 - ''Fast Is Faster - 5/12/13 '' Issue 20 - Dead India - 5/15/13 Issue 21 ''- Kaleidoscope Dreams''' ''' - '''5/19/13 Issue 22' - ''A Palace Needs a King and Queen ''- 5/20/13' Issue 23' - ''The First Crusades - ''5/25/13' Issue 24' - ''Life On The High Way - 5/28/13''' 'Volume 5' Issue 25 - Times Have Changed - 5/31/13 issue 26 - What is Truly Beyond The Dead? - 6/7/13 issue 27 - The Supplies Monster - 6/9/13 issue 28 - Welcome To The Americas - 6/18/13 issue 29 - The Greenlands - 6/30/13 issue 30 - Dinner Table - 7/20/13 'Volume 6' Issue 31 - Fortune Done - 5/23/13 Issue 32 - No Fuel - 5/30/13 Issue 33 - Eye Opening - 7/27/13 Issue 34 - My Desperate Pleads - 7/30/13 Issue 35 - Screams - 8/2/13 Issue 36 - Cost of Death - 8/5/13 'Volume 7' Issue 37 - Be Patient With Life - 8/7/13 Issue 38 - Under My Skin - 8/17/13 Issue 39 - Unforgetable - 8/30/13 Issue 40 - We Were Friends Once - 9/3/13 Issue 41 - Vomit - 9/10/13 Issue 42 - About That Life - 9/16/13 'Volume 8' Issue 43 - Escape- 9/17/13 Issue 44 - New Day - 9/31/13 Issue 45 - Losing Hope - 10/6/13 Issue 46 - St.Anthony's Day - 10/14/13 Issue 47 - Final - 10/26/13 'Ahead of The Dead' '' Follows Prince Bliss journey to Washinton D.C. along with his girlfriend, brother, and friends. '' '' Ahead of The Dead Issues - Issue 31 , Issue 32 . Issue 37 - Final'' '' Ahead of The Dead Characters'' 'Trivia' *'THE OFFICIAL BEYOND THE DEAD Q & A IS HERE' *'Beyond The Dead has an awesome amount of musical artist, with the total of: 25!' *'A sequal will be in the works. This sequal will be called "''Beyond My Eyes" as of now.' *'Beyond The Dead became story of the month for Parts of June-Parts of July''' *'Ending Story Blog - SPOILERS ' Genre Category:Stories Category:Beyond The Dead Category:X3picWarfareX Stories Category:Can i bury this shit to earth's core